This animal I have become
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La colère est toujours là, à quelque part au fond de moi.


**Titre: **_This animal I have become_**  
>Genre: <strong>_Songfic, drama, poésie (par la force des choses), assez introspectif._**  
>Rating: <strong>_T_**  
>Personnages: <strong>_Centré sur Shizuo, mention implicite d'Izaya (assez inévitable), et apparition de Celty._**  
><strong>

**Note: **_Je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule à avoir fait une songfic __centrée sur Shizuo avec cette chanson (This animal I have become, de Three Days Grace), considérant que non seulement les paroles semblent avoir été écrites pour lui (le groupe est fan caché de Durarara, j'en suis certaine *SBAF*), mais qu'en plus elle m'a été recommandée par quelqu'un. Qui plus est, il ne me semble pas que ce texte soit très original, mais moi j'aime bien le résultat. J'espère que vous aimerez bien aussi, malgré le côté un peu cliché de la chose._

_Ah oui, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait moi-même la traduction des paroles de l'anglais vers le français (j'ai quand même mis les deux versions pour que vous puissiez décider laquelle vous plait le plus), alors si vous voyez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>I can't escape this hell<em>

_(Je ne peux m'échapper de cet enfer)_

Des corps, inconscients, autour de moi. Je ne sais même plus qui m'a provoqué, ni comment. Comme si me rappeler allait changer quelque chose. Je reprends mon souffle, relâche le poteau qui m'a servi à battre ces gens. Je crois me souvenir que l'un d'eux m'avait fusillé du regard. Il ne devait pas me reconnaître.

_So many times I've tried_

_(J'ai essayé tant de fois)_

Je sors une cigarette et l'allume. Un autre habit à jeter. L'un de ces morveux avait un couteau. Il y a du rouge sur moi. C'est mon sang? Le leur? Peu importe. C'est sans importance pour moi. Ni pour eux.

_But I'm still caged inside_

_(Mais je suis prisonnier)_

Je commence à marcher, pour me changer les idées. J'exhale la fumée longuement. Je déteste la violence. Je suis mal placé pour parler, je sais bien. J'aimerais dire que c'est de la faute des autres si je me fâche. Tout serait plus simple, pour moi du moins.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_(Aidez-moi à me sortir de ce cauchemar)_

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi. Depuis quand ai-je arrêté d'essayer de comprendre? Quand ai-je décidé de tout lâcher? C'est sans importance, et pourtant, tout d'un coup, cette question me préoccupe.

_I can't control myself_

_(Je ne peux me contrôler)_

J'éteins ma cigarette. Mon pas se fait un peu plus rapide. Je n'ai aucune destination en tête. Je n'ai rien en tête. Rien du tout. C'est surement mieux ainsi. Me poser des questions ne sert à rien. Je n'ai aucune réponse.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_(Peu importe si vous voyez mon côté le plus sombre)_

Je rencontre mon reflet dans une vitrine. Je n'ai aucune expression. Je me lorgne un peu plus. La colère monte en moi, je le constate sur mon propre visage. Je détourne le regard et reprends ma marche.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_(Personne ne pourra jamais changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Je me souviens qu'à un moment, j'ai essayé de changer. J'ai envie d'en rire maintenant. J'étais destiné à échouer. Même si j'avais réussi, _quelqu'un_ m'aurait ramener à mon ancien état. Quelqu'un à qui je ne veux pas songer.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_(Faites-moi croire que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_

J'ai longtemps cru que ce n'était pas moi, celui qui brandissait machines distributrices et poteaux de signalisation. J'ai réalisé depuis qu'il s'agissait du véritable moi. Et que celui qui ne voulait y croire était le faux.

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(Aidez-moi à dompter cet animal)_

Je m'arrête à un parc. Celty y est installée sur un banc. Je la salue calmement, elle me demande si je vais bien. Oui, tout va bien. _Il_ n'est pas près de nous, alors tout va bien. Elle semble ricaner, mais n'ajoute rien. Nous restons assis sans parler. J'aime son silence. Elle au moins ne me fâche jamais.

_I can't escape myself_

_(Je ne peux me fuir)_

Elle me dit qu'elle doit aller faire un travail. Je ne lui demande pas pour qui, j'aime mieux ne pas savoir. Elle part sur sa fameuse moto alors que je reste assis. Je me cale sur le siège, sort une autre cigarette en murmurant un juron. La colère est toujours quelque part, au fond de moi. Il en prend bien peu pour la déclencher.

_So many times I've lied_

_(J'ai menti tant de fois)_

La drogue que je consomme et qui tue à petit feu mes poumons ne semble pouvoir me calmer. Aujourd'hui, je suis sur les nerfs. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi. Il n'y a pas de réponses à cette question. Ou je ne veux pas en trouver.

_But there's still rage inside_

_(Mais la rage est encore en moi)_

La colère est toujours là, à quelque part au fond de moi. Elle prend toute la place. Passer la violence, il ne reste qu'un grand vide. Un grand vide que je ne cherche pas à combler.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(Peu importe si vous voyez mon côté le plus sombre_

_Personne ne pourra jamais changer cet animal que je suis devenu_

_Faites-moi croire que ce n'est pas le vrai moi_

_Aidez-moi à dompter cet animal)_


End file.
